


Nii haiku

by andmydog



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andmydog/pseuds/andmydog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For [lj-info]louiselux</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nii haiku

Boy becomes the bird  
Carrion creature chuckles  
Resurrection waltz

Lifelong addiction  
To colours and metaphor.  
Does Bunny still smoke?

Why deny the flesh?  
Many ways to mortify.  
(Crimson fingernails.)

The toy box bulges  
Eyeless dolls and sawdust spray,  
Cracked and glazed and mine.

I remember you.  
I remember being you.  
Give Kenren my... well.


End file.
